Really Scott
by RavingWolves
Summary: Sometimes, people just want to be left alone... Why can't you take a hint Scott?


**A/N: **Just had to write a fanfic about this "Ask Stiles and Derek" picture I saw on Tumblr. It was too funny to pass up.

Also I am very sorry I can not re-find this picture…. Because I can not remember which Sterek site I got it from.

~ENJOY~

Hands made their way up a thin pale body, grazing claws over the bare flesh until they were met with a little nub, brushing their fingers across it slowly as the body responded to that one action making the tiny nub become erect. Moving their mouth down onto soft skin, they moved their lips around a belly button then up that thin body making a trail of kisses in the wake of their path.

Darting a soft tongue out, they traced over the nub with it putting their lips further onto it to suck it into their mouth. Fangs prodding it gently then releasing it slowly, again they made their way up the body until they had found what they were seeking.

Stiles licked his lips at the wolf, his own hands coming up to slide onto his face, feeling the stubble he was met with on first contact. Pulling him forward towards his face, he leaned up and placed his lips against the others, moving them over as his hands further up his face into his hair.

His fingers threaded through that thick hair, curling his fingers into it to graze his nails across the wolf's scalp earning him a growl of pleasure against his lips.

Feeling hands slide down his body to grip his hips, pulling his body flush against the others in one swift movement making his breath hitch into his throat.

Derek moved his hands around to the teen's lower back, pressing his fingers against the flesh, letting his claws rest upon it. Ascending one of his hands upwards, grazing the pads of his fingers over the others spinal cord, feeling every bump and dip it made as he made it up to the males neck. Gripping it, he pulled him back to expose his lovely neck that contained no scars or marks, just like a surface that hasn't been exposed to anything harmful.

Tilting his head to the side, aligning his face at his neck and taking in the sweet aroma of vanilla mixed with a sort of earthy smell to it which made his senses become wild with want. Dashing his tongue forward to meet with hot skin, running it up and over to the side, switching the direction of the teen's neck to get better access.

Grasping the black hair harder into his hands as per to feeling the sharp fangs that met with his skin, pressing deeper into his neck as the shivers started to rack his body. Withdrawing his hands from the mans hair and gliding them over his hard shoulders down his back, taking in the hard muscles against the palms of his hands.

Intertwining his legs with the others, bringing one up as the bottom of his feet came to rest on the mans calf while his other limb was coming to bend at the knee.

Stiles left off a gentle moan when he felt the wolf's mouth make their way up his neck then around to his chin, nipping the flesh there.

Feeling soft tremors rack his body from where Derek left the marks on his body to the ends of his toes as they curled along with his fingers.

A knock to the bedroom door was heard through out Stiles room when a voice came through also. "Hey Stiles, want to practice some lacrosse –," Scott didn't get to finish his sentence when a loud thud was heard with an angry shout afterwards. "God dammit Scott!" shuffling could be heard before a frustrated sigh and another voice filtered in. "…Scott"

Scott felt the color of his face drain when he heard his alpha's voice… in his friends' room… Backing up slowly, the door to the room was opened up to reveal Derek with dim eyes along with a set of messed up hair… And was that a bite mark on his shoulder!

His face was already accompanied by a look of frustration plastered on as he leaned against the doors frame, blocking the rest of the room from him. "He's busy right now, co-," Stiles voice cut him off from inside the room. "Of all the days you had to bother me today!" rustling of clothes could be heard, and then the door flew open to reveal a flustered Stiles with a look that could match Derek's level.

Scott blushed when he saw his friend at the door his cheeks a pink hue and lips softly puffed from being kissed and marks littering his neck and down where there were probably more hidden under his… Derek's grey t-shirt!

"I-I wanted t-," he didn't get to finish once again when Stiles interrupted. "No! Go ask someone else because I am certainly busy as you can see!" he ushered his hands wildly at Derek, who just rolled his eyes at the upset teen who turned on his heel back into his bedroom as he ranted the rest of the way. "Of all the times to get me, you come to get me now, my god what goes through your walnut of a brain at these moments of time for heavens sakes. I mean I don't even bother you an Allison but just for this…" the rant went on into the distance.

Derek turned back to look at the beta with a sigh. "Just come back later…" he softly shut the door with a click.

Scott simply stood in front of the door with a blush reaching from his cheeks all the way across his body. He couldn't believe of what he just saw; his best friend getting it down with the alpha…. Derek of all people!

He didn't want to think much on it as he turned slowly around to begin walking down his friend's hallway. "What did I just see?".


End file.
